It is often much more comfortable to wear flip-flops than heavy or bulky athletic shoes. However, when wearing flip-flops, one may not be able to engage in various activities such as but not limited to sports that require that an individual's shoes stay securely fastened to his/her feet. And, many places such as schools and amusement parks have regulations on the types of shoes that an individual wears. The present invention features a back strap device for flip-flops, thongs, sandals, and the like. The back strap helps to keep the flip-flop secured to the user's foot. The back strap device of the present invention provides a means of wearing a comfortable and fashionable flip-flop or sandal that also meets requirements for sports, amusement parks, and schools. Individuals would not then be required to carry an additional pair of athletic shoes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.